Cooling devices for working or cooling fluids can be used for a plurality of applications and are readily available in a variety of embodiments on the market. One important area of application of such cooling devices is the use in working machines with a hydraulic system. For example, it can be an open fluid circuit, for example, in the form of working hydraulics or as a closed hydrostatic drive, for example, in the form of a travel drive. For example, DE 10 2008 027 424 A1 discloses a fluid cooling apparatus for hydraulic oil that serves as the working fluid for the hydrostatic drive of a mobile working machine.
The installation of cooling devices inside the covering creates for working machines not only a spatial problem due to the available installation space, but also thermal problems. Even though the available installation space is typically extremely limited, an adequate and safe removal of the heat dissipated by the heat exchanger unit must be guaranteed. As a result, customarily partitions are installed, which partitions form a seal relative to the respective covering to prevent the cooling air, which is heated inside the covering, from being sucked in and flowing back again to the cooling primary air stream. However, such seals have been demonstrated to fail due to vibrations and shocks during the rough operation of mobile working machines and, hence, create thermal problems.